<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nakousnutá Vrána by AViP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589041">Nakousnutá Vrána</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AViP/pseuds/AViP'>AViP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AViP/pseuds/AViP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Příběh jednoho muže a jeho lodi.<br/>Být ve špatnou dobu na špatném místě je obvykle špatné samo o sobě - a co teprve, když se někdo dostane do špatné reality.</p><p>Příběh z Hvězdokupy Cibola.</p><p>Povídka je dokončená, tag "Work in Progress" znamená jen to, že její reálie se mohou přizpůsobovat potřebám budoucích povídek a nikoliv obráceně, také to znamená, že když dostanu nějaký (doufejme) dobrý nápad, tak ji mohu pozměnit nebo doplnit (základní kostra však zůstane už stejná).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nakousnutá Vrána</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nakousnutá Vrána</p><p> </p><p>               <em>Mars, Utopia Planitia, druhá polovina roku 2286</em></p><p>Na obzoru se zvedala prachová bouře – bylo už cítit první poryvy větru. A při pozorném pohledu na horizont šlo zahlédnout blesky přeskakující mezi oblaky zvířeného pouštního písku.</p><p>               <em>Za chvíli je to tady,</em> pomyslel si Frank Yerdon a labužnicky se vyložil do otevřeného okna své pracovny, rozhodnut ho zavřít až v úplně posledním okamžiku. Měl prachové bouře rád – znamenaly, že teď bude na několik hodin až dní zastaven veškerý provoz v Utopia Planitia a tím pádem ho nikdo nebude otravovat s triviálními úkoly, které by jinak musel v rámci svého krytí dělat.</p><p>               <em>Prý že „malý nádech pro ženu, ale velký výdech úlevy pro celé lidstvo“ – no, hlavně, že se nám ten terraforming fakt poved a vyplatil, jen co je pravda…</em> pokračoval ve svých úvahách Frank. <em>Zima je tu pořád jak v psírně i za vysokého léta a co se bouří týče, no tak tenhle upgrade, ten se nám fakt povedl. Z bouří poměrně neškodných se nám zahuštěním atmosféry podařilo vyrobit bouře doopravdy nebezpečné, nojo, co taky chtít, když do terraformingu kafraj politici – ale ono by to působilo špatně, že si Země nedokáže poradit s terraformingem sousední planety, že ano.</em> Sám ovšem musel připustit, že na cizí delegace vyložená rozmařilost tohoto projektu dojem obvykle udělala a dost často vedla ke zkrácení rozhovorů s výsledkem příznivějším pro Zemi či Federaci – fakt, že civilizace je ochotna jen tak vynaložit spoustu energie i třeba jen na poměrně zbytečný terraforming naznačoval, že má energie dostatek a že by ji mohla vynaložit i jinde a jinak a to třeba i způsobem poněkud méně konstruktivním.</p><p>               Další závan větru, při kterém už bylo slyšet, jak o stěnu budovy zabubnovala první zrnka písku, ho mimoděk vedl k tomu, že si zkontroloval, jestli má bundu správně dopnutou a jestli jeho brýle proti prachu dobře těsní. Jako vždy chtěl počkat, až se přižene hlavní bouře a pak rychle zavřít okno. Ta trocha prachu, co vnikne dovnitř, o tu se postarají úklidoví roboti.</p><p>               Z místnosti se ozvalo zapípání příchozí zprávy. <em>No to snad ne…</em> pomyslel si Yerdon. <em>Teď chce někdo startovat nebo přistávat – se zbláznili, ne? To musí být omyl</em>, přesvědčoval sám sebe. Leč zapípání se ozvalo znovu. A pak znovu. A najednou mu to došlo. To bude něco, co má co do činění s jeho opravdovou prací.</p><p>               Přiskočil k terminálu a otevřel zprávu. Na okamžik věnoval pohled bouři venku… pak však přistoupil k oknu a zavřel ho. Sundal si bundu i další propriety proti prachu a všechno to pohodil jen tak podlahu. Posadil se za svůj stůl a znovu si příchozí zprávu přečetl.  <em>No páni… tak TOMU říkám bouře!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>               <em>Cibola Prime, o několik týdnů později</em></p><p>               Když začala být technologie transportéru všeobecně dostupná pro všechny, vyvstal při jejím civilním využití problém – jak zajistit, aby se civilové nepřenášeli kdykoliv a kamkoliv? A co na to celní a pasové odbavení (rámcovou evidenci o pohybu návštěv chce mít k dispozici koneckonců i ta nejliberálnější planetární vláda). A i když flotiláci se zhmotňovali všude kde mohli i nemohli, i jim jistý formalismus v řadě situací vyhovoval – koneckonců o čem jiném bylo nepsané, ale o to důsledněji všemi dodržované pravidlo, že transporty mezi loďmi probíhají za mírových okolností z plošiny na plošinu?</p><p>                Na většině civilizovaných planet tak záhy začaly vznikat pro tyto účely transportní haly, vybavené vším potřebným, od posilovačů signálu až po detašovaná pracoviště příslušných úřadů. Jistě, nikdo nikomu nebránil v transportu kamkoliv (ono to ani dost dobře nešlo), bylo to koneckonců stejné, jak přechod přes zelenou hranici místo přes hraniční přechod, ale bylo to všeobecně považováno za přinejmenším neslušné. A při přistižení hrozily celkem reálné sankce. Míra civilizovanosti planety se tím pádem dala velice dobře odhadnout podle míry vybavenosti transportní haly.</p><p>               Na této stupnici prohrávala Cibola Prime na celé čáře, protože na celé planetě nebyla jediná transportní hala hodná toho jména. Nejblíže tomuto pojmu byl objekt u město New Houston, na který jsem se právě přenesl spolu se svým velitelem bezpečnosti – šlo o zcela nezastřešený prostor, který ze všeho nejvíc připomínal chatrně oplocené parkoviště pozemních vozidel. Bouda, ve které sídlil personál mající na starosti celní a pasové odbavení také neoplývala žádným extrémním komfortem. Potíž byla, že jsem tu byl na oficiální cestě a hodlal jsem si někoho odvézt – a to poslední, co jsem potřeboval, bylo, abych na sebe upoutával nežádoucí pozornost tím, že bych oficiální pravidla obešel.</p><p>               Zhmotnili jsme se prakticky u okénka – což nebyl problém, celá plocha byla zcela liduprázdná. Mávnul jsem na úředníka a tiše jsem doufal, že jde o někoho, kdo mne zná. Mé přání bylo vyslyšeno a úředník na nás mávnul, ať rovnou jdeme (vše nezbytné jsem již odeslal předem z paluby <em>Minion</em>).</p><p>               Cibola Prime. Svět tropické džungle, která se rozprostírala od jednoho polárního kruhu ke druhému a v okolí rovníku nebyla dosud zcela prozkoumána. A taky svět neobyčejně vysoké atmosférické vlhkosti.</p><p>               Miluju eufemismy. Alespoň někdy. A zrovna a Cibole byl po většinu roku vzduch svěží zhruba jako v prádelně. Ale první šok nebyl nikdy ten nejhorší. To byl až ten druhý, kdy člověku došlo, že z téhle prádelny jen tak neodejde, ten stál vždycky za to. Rychle mi došlo, proč mne tentokrát nikdo nedoprovází – nikdo až na šéfa lodní bezpečnosti Rona Teigeho, který se mnou z titulu své funkce jít musel. S pobavením jsem sledoval, jak věnec řídkých vlasů lemující jeho pleš začíná vlhnout a spojovat se do mokrých cucků – ne, že by dával svůj diskomfort nějak najevo, Teige si za všech okolností snažil udržovat pověst tvrďáka.</p><p>               Ještě, že ten bar, kde jsme měli „odlovit“ náš kontakt byl opravdu kousek…</p><p>… ale i tak jsme za tu krátkou chvíli byli oba doslova durch.</p><p> </p><p>Bar měl na zdejší poměry „velice vynalézavé“ jméno – „U zrazenejch“. Nacházel se v přízemí nevzhledné krabicovité budovy, která snad kdysi měla v představách svých stavitelů sloužit jako nějaký místní obchodní dům. Ale většina krámů byla zavřená, jednak bylo teprve dopoledne a jednak mnoho z nich evidentně už nějaký ten pátek nemělo žádné nájemce.</p><p>Uvnitř baru to vypadalo jako všude jinde v podobné provozovně – nevzhledná místnost s několika stoly a lavicemi, na kterých seděli štamgasti, u kterých nebylo tak docela jisté, jestli to tam netáhnou durch. V baru panovala atmosféra typická pro podobné podniky – atmosféra, kdy náhodný příchozí z venku nikdy neví, jestli ho místní budou ignorovat, nebo jestli se mu naopak budou věnovat až příliš, ať už v dobrém nebo ve zlém.</p><p>Náš člověk měl být v tuto dobu už v baru a měl sedět o samotě. Rychlý pohled do lokálu mi ukázal, že situační zpráva nelhala – byl tam. Objednal jsem pro mne a Teigeho pivo a šli jsme si k němu sednout.</p><p>Věnoval nám velice rozmrzelý pohled, takový, který by zabral na drtivou většinu lidí, mne nevyjímaje, pokud bych ovšem neměl s dotyčným pracovní jednání.</p><p>„Zdravím. Jste Edward Anthony Newman?“ zeptal jsem se.</p><p>Muž jen mrzutě přikývl. Byl to muž o něco málo starší než já, urostlý, vlasy i vousy měl oholené, byť ne úplně důsledně – už bylo vidět, že mu raší strniště. „Co chcete?“ zachraptěl.</p><p>„Asi bych se měl nejdříve představit, kapitáne. Jsem kapitán Vayden z lodi <em>Minion</em>.“</p><p>„Kapitáne,“ ušklíbl se. „Tak mi už dlouho nikdo neřekl.“ Napil se ze své sklenice a změřil si nás pohledem. „Nevím, jestli si ze mne děláte srandu nebo ne. Takže abychom to zkrátili – budu předpokládat, že ano, a tak se vás rovnou zeptám, jestli chcete rozbít hubu hned teď, nebo až za chvíli.“</p><p>Cítil jsem, že Teige se vedle mne napružil – pokynul jsem mu rukou, aby ještě počkal. Newman se rozchechtal. „No jasně, vaše gorila už startuje. Proč bychom to vlastně měli protahovat, že jo…?“ Začal pomalu vstávat.</p><p>Rozhodl jsem se vyložit karty na stůl. „Kapitáne, našla se vaše loď. Máme její polohu. Můžu vám ji ukázat na snímcích – a asi vás bude zajímat, že zvenku vypadá, že je v jednom kuse.“</p><p>Newman se zarazil. „Cože? Jak by to… …no jasně… vždyť by to nakonec sedělo…“ zamumlal a zase si sednul.</p><p>Vytáhl jsem z kapsy PADD a podal jsem mu ho. „Vaše loď se nachází na těchto souřadnicích. Jistě, je to už nějaký ten pátek, co jste s ní někde byl, ale federační registry jasně ukazují, že ta loď je vaše.“</p><p>Díval se na můj PADD a v pohledu se mu mísila skepse a optimistické očekávání. „A co chcete ode mne?“</p><p>„Maličkost. Přístupové kódy k vaší lodi. A pokud nám je nedáte, tak jsem oprávněn a připraven vám nabídnout odvoz k vašemu plavidlu. A samozřejmě byt a stravu na účet mé lodi.“</p><p>Rozchechtal se. „Nojo, defaultní hesla u mne nefungují – první věc, co jsem udělal po převzetí, bylo, že jsem je změnil.“</p><p>„A pamatujete si je?</p><p>Ušklíbl se a ukázal si na hlavu. „Tohle se nezapomíná.“ Podíval se znovu na PADD. „Koukam, že je někde v Cibole.“</p><p>„Přesně tak,“ potvrdil jsem jeho pozorování.</p><p>„Jak jste ji našli?“</p><p>„Její nouzový maják nás na ni upozornil. Nebyl moc silný, takže to chvíli trvalo, než si na monitorovacích stanovištích dali dohromady 1 a 1,“ pokračoval jsem. „Pak to také chtělo projít záznamy lodí, které kdy prolétávaly touto částí vesmíru. Nakonec se nám podařilo získat souřadnice natolik přesné, že jsem tam mohl zaletět doslova na jistotu, protože vaše loď byla přesně tam, kde jsme ji hledali.“ Dal jsem mu chvíli času na to, aby se s celou věcí nějak popasoval, ale nějak mu došla řeč, a tak jsem pokračoval já. „Podívejte, vím, že je to už 12 let a že vaše kódy nemusí z nejrůznějších příčin fungovat – ale i tak, rádi bychom tam měli s sebou vaše kódy nebo, ještě lépe, vás osobně.“</p><p>„Co z toho budu mít, když s váma poletím? Pochybuju, že mi ji jen tak vrátíte.“</p><p>Zavrtěl jsem hlavou. „To asi ne. A i kdyby později nakrásně ano, tak to určitě bude nějakou chvíli trvat. Ale za spolupráci, ať už to dopadne jakkoliv, dostanete odměnu. Můžu?“ požádal jsem ho o svůj PADD.</p><p>Beze slova mi ho podal.</p><p>Přepnul jsem zobrazení. „Tohle dostanete určitě. A možná i víc,“ ukázal jsem mu obsah obrazovky.</p><p>„To mi vysvětlete,“ podivil se. „Kdo by mi tolik zaplatil za otevření starých necek?“</p><p>„Přiznám se, že ani sám nevím,“ odpověděl jsem kupodivu popravdě, protože i mne ta suma docela zaujala a zmatený jsem byl zhruba stejně, ne-li ještě více. „Ale co vím, že – promiňte mi ten obrat – jistá místa mají o vaši loď eminentní zájem.“ To jsem nekecal, protože nikdo jiný než Sekce 31 by nebyl podobnou sumu za něco podobného ochoten vysolit.</p><p>„Co o mně vlastně víte?“ zeptal se podezíravě.</p><p>„Jen to, že před nějakými zhruba 10 lety jste i se svou lodí zmizel. Pak vás po nějaké době našli na Quiviře v jedné z tamních oáz, asi rok a půl později. Verze, kterou mám k dispozici, předpokládá, že jste se stal obětí pirátského útoku a únosu.“</p><p>„Tak útoku a únosu…“ opakoval, jako by tomu sám nevěřil. „No dejme tomu – každopádně, za tyhle peníze jsem váš člověk,“ dodal rychle – snad jako by se bál, že si to na poslední chvíli rozmyslím. „Kdy vyrazíme?“</p><p>„Jestli vás tu nic nedrží, můžeme třeba hned. Všechny papíry jsem už vyřídil.“ Teď jsem se zarazil pro změnu já. „Promiňte, musím se na něco zeptat. Proč se vaše loď jmenuje <em>Tasty Crow</em>, neboli chutná vrána?“</p><p>Vypadalo to, že podobnou otázku snad čeká, protože se uvolněně zasmál. „Protože kdysi kdosi prohlásil, že pokud se vzmůžu na vlastní loď, tak on sní vránu. Takže jsem se mu tímhle jménem rozhodl popřát dobrou chuť.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hvězdokupa Cibola, o týden později</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nákladní loď jménem <em>Tasty Crow</em> se vznášela před přídí <em>Minion</em>. Na loď, nezvěstnou skoro deset let, vypadala překvapivě zachovale, a dokonce jevila známky jakési aktivity – poziční světla stále svítila a její odpovídač reagoval na signály z venku (o nouzovém radiomajáku, který nás na její přítomnost upozornil nemluvě).</p><p>Pro mne to novinka nebyla, koneckonců, než jsem zaletěl pro Newmana, tak jsem pro jistotu prověřil, jestli vůbec má cenu pro něj letět (signály radiomajáku jsou fajn, ale fyzická kontrola na místě je fyzická kontrola na místě, nehledě na to, že zas tak přesné zaměření té lodě jsme neměli a nechtěl jsem pak zbytečně loď hledat).</p><p>Newman byl po celou dobu letu podivně zamlklý a dalo se říci, že se nás stranil – na straně druhé, kdo by se mu divil? Nereagoval ani na doktorovu snahu o běžnou konverzaci.</p><p>Loď byla dobře uklizená a na jednom z mála stabilních míst ve vnější oblasti Ciboly, takže to skoro vypadalo, jako kdyby na někoho čekala. A nakonec proč ne? Když ji kdosi kdysi Newmanovi za ne zcela jasných okolností ukradl, evidentně ji ani nenechal přeregistrovat, a dokonce ani přetřít jméno lodě. Třeba si ji tam někdo doopravdy jen tak uklidil – a pak už se pro ni z jakéhokoli důvodu nevrátil. Každopádně, loď nenesla žádné viditelné známky poškození – bylo načase se podívat na její palubu.</p><p>Pokynul jsem Newmanovi, aby zadal na panelu u pilota svůj ovládací kód. A jeho kód stále fungoval – mohli jsme nejen na palubu, ale od této chvíle jsme měli celou loď pod kontrolou.</p><p> </p><p>Do transportní místnosti <em>Tasty Crow</em> se vešla jen malá skupinka – vlastně jen já, Newman, Charlie Wang a doktor – ten se nám do výsadku spíš vnutil se svým typickým šarmem.</p><p>Transportní místnost byla ke zbytku lodi připojena krátkou chodbou, bylo jasné, že velké dveře na jejím konci vedou na můstek a několikeré dveře postranní pak do obytných skladovacích a technických prostor lodi.</p><p>Na palubě byl nadále vzduch – byť bylo podle chemického odéru a relativně nízkého tlaku znát, že recyklační jednotka musela v jeden moment jet opravdu hodně naplno (snad byla někde v trupu díra, která se nějak ucpala sama od sebe?), nicméně, většina palubních systémů reagovala zhruba tak, jak měla.</p><p>Zvláštní bylo, že nikde nebyl žádný nepořádek…</p><p>Newman se nejprve rozeběhl ke kajutě, o které jsem se domníval, že asi byla jeho vlastní – ta však byla zcela prázdná, až na základní vestavěné vybavení a jeden – dva kusy nádobí.</p><p>Pak se na chvíli zarazil a vyrazil k jiným dveřím. Za dveřmi byl zcela obyčejný kumbál a podle Newmanova výrazu jsem pochopil, že alespoň některé věci z něj poznává.</p><p>Fakt, že v kumbálu nějaké věci byly, ostře kontrastoval s celkovou prázdností lodi jako takové. V lodní kuchyňce opět bylo nějaké nádobí, ale jinak nebylo skoro nikde nic.</p><p>Charlie Wang se se zamumláním omluvil a vytratil se kamsi do útrob místní strojovny.</p><p>Pro nás to znamenalo, že byl čas jít na můstek.</p><p>I ten byl přes svou stísněnost prodchnutý atmosférou podivné prázdnoty. Ale byl funkční a většina přístrojů dávala najevo, že je připravena opět zahájit činnost. Občas byla někde nějaká ta červená barva indikující selhání systému, ale to se popravdě řečeno dalo po takové době čekat. Viděl jsem už mnoho lodí, které byly po tak dlouhé odstávce v mnohem horším stavu než tato, a dokonce jsem viděl spoustu lodí v provozu, jejichž palubní systémy se tvářily mnohem hůře.</p><p>Newman se nasoukal do křesla pilota (kapitánské křeslo se na stísněný můstek malé lodi nevešlo) a zkusmo přejel prsty po ovládacích prvcích.</p><p>„Vypadá to, že v bufferu komunikačního systému je ještě pořád poslední záznam,“ pronesl spíš sám pro sebe. Pak si uvědomil naši přítomnost, obrátil se k nám a zeptal se. „Můžu to pustit?“</p><p>Pokrčil jsem rameny – ne, že by to s ohledem na stísněné poměry na můstku šlo nějak snadno. „Je to vaše loď…“</p><p>Newman stiskl tlačítko a hlavní obrazovka se rozsvítila. Podle časové značky v jednom z dolních rohů bylo vidět, že záznam na své přehrání čekal více než deset let.</p><p>Nejprve bylo vidět pouze hvězdné pole, jehož podstatnou část vyplňovala hvězdokupa Cibola. Pak se do záběru dostala silueta vesmírné lodi. Zdálky vypadala jako loď Federace, ale čím byla blíž, tím více vynikaly rozdíly v konstrukci. Podívali jsme se na sebe s doktorem a pokrčili jsme rameny. Já jimi krčil hlavně z toho důvodu, že mi ta silueta byla něčím vzdáleně povědomá…</p><p>Loď se postupně přiblížila natolik, že pohled na ni nakonec vyplnila celou hlavní obrazovku. Pak došlo k přepnutí pohledu na její můstek – a jestliže až do této chvíle mohly panovat pochyby, jestli přece jenom nejde o nějakou méně obvyklou loď Federace, jediný záběr na můstek je bezpečně rozptýlil.</p><p>Ano, můstek měl architekturu typickou pro můstky lodí humanoidních druhů – tím však veškerá podobnost s můstky lodí Federace končila. A přesto – na můstku se evidentně nacházeli lidé a podle všeho to byli lidé ze Země.</p><p>Barva jejich uniforem byla těžko definovatelná, byla snad tmavě modrá, snad byla černá. Odznaky na jejich uniformách vágně připomínaly odznaky pozemské, s několika prvky, které jsem na první pohled nedokázal zařadit. Podrobnější pohled navíc odhalil, že na můstku nejspíš není žádný mimozemšťan, a i posádka vypadala na poměry Federace až pozoruhodně „monokulturně“.</p><p>„Hovoří kapitán Meik Starker z říšské lodi <em>Wilhelm Zahn,“ </em>promluvil muž sedící v tom, co bylo na této lodi evidentně kapitánským můstkem. Identifikujte se!“</p><p>„Nojo vlastně, vždyť je to Mike Starker!“ zaslechl jsem vedle sebe polohlasem doktora. „Ale ten to přece nikdy na kapitána nedotáhnul?“</p><p>Obrazovka se přepnula a ukázala poměrně genericky vyhlížejícího klingona (komunikační systém zřejmě automaticky přepínal podle toho, která strana hovořila).  „Hovoří kapitán Drahok Woch. Nejste ve svém prostoru, kapitáne!“</p><p>               Pohled se přepnul zpátky na Starkera, bylo vidět, že se nad klingonovým prázdným gestem jen ušklíbl. „Náš prostor je tam, kde jsou zájmy naší Říše, to už byste po těch všech letech mohl vědět, Wochu. Vím, že jste čekal na svou spojku, ale mohu vás ujistit, že ta už nepřiletí.  A s vámi to už taky brzy vezme konec – moje loď to s vámi skoncuje jednou provždy také. Ostatně, z vašeho výrazu vidím, že nás jste tady nečekal.“</p><p>               Překvapený klingon přisvědčil. „Měl jsem za to, že když <em>Vorgehen</em> před časem opustila tuto oblast, že s ní odletěla celá její eskadra.</p><p>               „<em>Vorgehen</em> dostala jiné úkoly, někde jinde. Ale na podlidi vašeho typu je celkově škoda plýtvat těžkými křižníky, na ně stačí i fregata. No nic, kapitáne,“ dal si Starker záležet na pejorativním vyznění, „bylo to zábavné, ale je na čase s tím skoncovat, mám své povinnosti někde jinde. Jestli máte někoho, ke komu byste se mohl pomodlit, tak to udělejte teď. <em>Wilhelm Zahn</em> končí.“</p><p>               Obrazovka se přepnula a opět ukazovala vnější pohled na loď jménem <em>Wilhelm Zahn</em>. A najednou, jako kdyby někdo mávnul kouzelným proutkem, ta loď z obrazovky zmizela a jediné co zůstalo přesně stejné, byla zářící hvězdokupa Cibola na pozadí.</p><p>               „Co to bylo?“ vylétlo ze mne. V hlavě jsem z toho měl naprostý zmatek, protože kdesi vzadu, hluboko v mých vzpomínkách se zrovna jedna dávná reminiscence probrala k životu a moje mysl ji právě teď ze všech sil odmítala.</p><p>Dřív, než stačil kdokoli odpovědět, vrazil na můstek viditelně rozčilený Charlie Wang. „Zatracená práce!“ hromoval už v průlezu. „Pustíte si záznam a nezkontrolujete si, jestli se vůbec má kam uložit. Sakra práce! A samozřejmě, že nemá. Takže doufám, že si ho dobře pamatujete, protože teď je ten záznam totálně přesně tam, kam vás všechny mám chuť poslat.“</p><p>               „Cože?“ vylétlo ze mě zmateně.</p><p>               Charlie si zhluboka vydechnul a pak začal vysvětlovat. „Tahle loď má klasický zjednodušený záznamník – to znamená, že buffer drží poslední komunikaci a dokud loď buď nezahájí jinou – nebo dokud si ji někdo nepřehraje, tak se ten záznam nikam neukládá. Až teprve když jedno z toho nastane, je stávající záznam stažen do trvalého úložiště. A hádejte co – prakticky všechno tu je, až na permanentní záznamník, což má logiku, protože ten je taky jako jediný opatřený poměrně tvrdou šifrou.“</p><p>                „Moment. Takže to, co jsme právě viděli...“</p><p>               „Už nikdy neuvidíte,“ skočil mi Charlie do řeči.</p><p>               Podíval jsem se na Newmana, ale ten se tvářil snad ještě bezradněji než já.</p><p>               „Pane Newmane – myslím, že byste nám měl něco vysvětlit.“</p><p>               „Bylo vidět, že s odpovědí váhá. „Pokusím se, ale…“</p><p>               „Ale?“</p><p>               „Asi mi to nebudete chtít věřit. Takže mi prosím slibte, že ať už uslyšíte cokoliv, že se na mne nebudete dívat jako na blázna, protože toho jsem si užil za posledních pár let až až.“</p><p> </p><p>               S.S. Minion<em>, let směrem k Cibola prime</em>, S.S. Tasty Crow<em> ve vleku</em></p><p>               Na palubě nastalo bezčasí typické pro přelety mezi dvěma destinacemi. Táhli jsme <em>Tasty Crow</em> na místo setkání s vlečnou lodí Hvězdné Flotily a s ohledem na stav našeho tažného paprsku jsme se opravdu táhli. Ostatně poměrně specifický subprostor v okrajových oblastech Ciboly tomu taky moc nepomáhal.</p><p>               Setkání bylo naplánováno v soustavě Cibola Prime. Ostatně jsme chtěli i Newmana vrátit tam, odkud jsme ho před necelými dvěma týdny odvezli.</p><p>               Měli jsme trochu času, a tak jsem pozval Newmana do mé zasedačky. Doktora jsem po troše diplomatického nátlaku a za pomoci poněkud méně diplomatického pana Teigeho vykázal z místnosti. Pro jistotu jsem si rovnou připravil nějaké pití – a ještě, než oba přišli, rovnou jsem si dal panáka. Protože jistá vzpomínka se nepřestávala vynořovat…</p><p>               „<em>Vorgehen</em> -bzzzt- dostala jiné úkol, někde jind_. Ale na podlidi vašeho typu je celkově škoda plýtvat -pssssssssssssssssss- ně stačí i fregata. No nic, kapitáne,“ dal si Starker záležet na pejorativním vyznění, „bylo to zzzzzzzzzzzz-ábavné, ale je na čase s tím skoncovat, ts své povinnosti někde jinde. Jestli máte k_____h, ke komu byste se mohl pomodlittt, tak to udělejte teď. <em>Wilhelm Zahn</em> kon. Č.“</p><p>               Obrazovka se přepnula a opět ukazovala vnější pohled na loď jménem <em>Wilhelm Zahn</em>. A najednou, jako kdyby někdo mávnul kouzelným proutkem, ta loď z obrazovky zmizela a jediné co zůstalo přesně stejné, byla zářící hvězdokupa Cibola na pozadí.</p><p>               Bylo to skoro stejné, jako jsem si to pamatoval, jen v mnohem menším rozlišení a s mnohem větším množstvím poruch – Charlie Wang byl génius a dokázal ze zbytkových signálů uchovaných v paměti rekonstruovat více méně celý záznam – nebo alespoň jeho stín.</p><p>               „Chtěl jste mi k tomu něco říct, pane Newmane?“ zeptal jsem se našeho cestujícího.</p><p>               „Ano,“ přikývl. „Víte, ono to zní zcela bláznivě, takže…“</p><p>               „Někteří by řekli, že žijeme v bláznivém vesmíru,“ odpověděl jsem. „Takže to budete muset risknout.“</p><p>               „Dobře. Když jsem se kdysi získal svou loď, začal jsem pochopitelně hledat zakázky, všude možně, a to mne také přivedlo do Ciboly.“</p><p>               „To dává smysl,“ přisvědčil jsem.“ Koneckonců, kde jinde na území Federace se dají sehnat zakázky tak snadno než v oblasti, kam se i hvězdná Flotila vydává jen velmi nerada.“</p><p>               „Přesně,“ přikývnul Newman. „a dá se tu sehnat i ledacos jiného – čas od času se někde objeví nějaký tip buď na něco mimořádně bohatý asteroid, nebo dokonce na naleziště s pozůstatky po Cibolanech.“</p><p>               „Snad nevěříte té pohádce o „Zlatém Městě“?“</p><p>               Newman se zarazil. „No víte… racionálně ne. Ale tomu, že Cibola neřekla z hlediska své historie poslední slovo, tak tomu rozhodně věřím.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel a pak opět pokračoval. „Protože za mým příběhem stojí jedno zrovna jedno takové naleziště.“</p><p>               „Ale?“ podivil jsem se. „No tak povídejte!“</p><p>               „Je vám snad jasné, že něco podobného jsem nemohl nechat jen tak být – takže když jsem dostal tip, že na určitých souřadnicích kolem určité hvězdy obíhá planeta, na jejímž povrchu lze nalézt zajímavé věci, tak jsem to letěl prověřit.“</p><p>               „Souřadnice si pochopitelně nepamatujete, že.“</p><p>               „No ty si teda vážně nepamatuju,“ zareagoval Newman podrážděně. „Vy byste si něco podobného zapamatoval?“</p><p>               „Něco mne napadlo,“ rozhodl jsem se zarazit hrozící kolizi. „Za posledních zhruba patnáct let bylo sice objeveno poměrně dost nalezišť, ale nebylo jich zase tolik – když uvidíte jejich seznam, byl byste schopen zodpovědně říct, jestli bylo to vaše mezi nimi?“</p><p>               Pokrčil rameny. „Můžeme to potom zkusit – ale pochopitelně nic neslibuji.“ Zhluboka se nadechl. „No, jak jsem říkal, dostal jsem pod rukou tip na možné naleziště, a protože jsem měl zrovna docela nouzi o zakázky, vyrazil jsem se tam podívat.</p><p>               „Cesta byla poměrně klidná, tedy na poměry v Cibole určitě, ne, nikdo mne nepřepadl a ani jsem do ničeho po cestě nenarazil. Zajímavé to začalo být až v cílovém systému.“ Odmlčel se. „Viděl jste už někdy planetu, kterou na kusy roztrhaly slapové síly?“</p><p>               „Jen na snímcích,“ zavrtěl jsem hlavou.</p><p>               „No, tak tuhle planetu slapové síly opravdu rozervaly na padrť. Představte si něco mezi prstencem a pásem asteroidů, kde v centru toho všeho leží několik větších kusů – pozůstatků někdejší planety. Naleziště mělo být na jednom z těch větších kamenů, na takovém, který nějakým zázrakem pocházel z někdejšího povrchu toho zaniklého světa.</p><p>               „Řeknu vám, v první chvíli jsem se na to chtěl vykašlat – ale pak jsem se přece jenom pustil do ruční navigace skrz ten shluk vesmírného smetí. Trvalo mi to – no, strašně dlouho. Párkrát jsem vletěl do nějaké anomálie, mávalo to se mnou doslova ode zdi ke zdi. Ale nakonec jsem se dostal v jednom kuse nad povrch cílového úlomku.</p><p>               „To jsem ovšem ještě netušil, že to nejhorší bude teprve ještě přede mnou. Na povrchu pochopitelně nebyl žádný vzduch, a i když senzory ukazovaly, že pod povrchem je něco umělého, zároveň ukazovaly i další věci. A sice, že žádný vzduch není ani v podzemí – zřejmě bylo někde otevřené do vakua a dále, že na povrchu dosahuje radiace doslova vražednou úroveň. V podzemí to mělo být trochu lepší, ale napřed se člověk musel do toho podzemí vůbec nějak dostat.“</p><p>               Jak jsem ho tak poslouchal, došlo mi, že ten popis přesně seděl na jedno už objevené naleziště. Objevené a zaručeně prázdné. „Takže se vám to nakonec nepodařilo?“ zeptal jsem se.</p><p>               „Proč myslíte?“ zeptal se Newman udiveně. „Bylo to těžké, to ano, ale ne nemožné.“</p><p>               „Počkejte, chcete říct, že jste se nakonec na to naleziště dostal?“</p><p>               „Jak jinak,“ opáčil Newman. „Nakonec jsem přistál s <em>Crow</em> tak šikovným způsobem, že jsem mohl na povrch a dovnitř. A řeknu vám stálo to za to – škoda, že jsem mohl naložit jen malou část toho, co jsem tam našel, protože jsem toho prostě v rukou víc neunesl.“ Zatvářil se zasmušile. „Docela rád bych se tam vrátil… ale jak jsem říkal, souřadnice nemám.“</p><p>               „Mohl bych vám něco ukázat?“ a aniž bych čekal na odpověď vyvolal jsem z paměti počítače údaje o nalezišti, které jsme měli na mysli oba s doktorem. Jakmile se snímky objevily na monitoru, Newman se zasmušil ještě víc.</p><p>               „Jo, to je ono. Takže už to někdo našel a vybral, předpokládám,“ potvrdil naše podezření, když uviděl fotografie prázdných chodeb a místností.</p><p>               „Jste si tím jist?“ zeptal jsem se skepticky. „Opravdu to tam poznáváte?“</p><p>               „Jo, opravdu,“ odseknul Newman. „Tohle se nezapomíná – ta soustava odpovídá, celkové rozložení místa nálezu, a nakonec ty souřadnice jsou mi povědomé taky.“</p><p>               „Tak to mám pro vás špatnou zprávu. To naleziště je úplné prázdné – popravdě, dalo by se říci, že jsou tam čtyři holé stěny, tedy kdyby tam jen čtyři holé stěny byly. A nic mezi nimi.</p><p>               „A je tu ještě jedna věc. Když si tak porovnávám časové údaje, vypadá to, že to naleziště bylo označeno a prohlášeno za prázdné už několik měsíců před vámi.“</p><p>               „To by vysvětlovalo, proč za to ten pastelka tenkrát nic nechtěl,“ zasmušile pronesl Newman spíš sám pro sebe. „Měl jsem mu rozbít hubu hned tenkrát a ušetřit si trable - a ne až po pěti letech.“</p><p>               „Pardon?“</p><p>               „Tip na to naleziště jsem dostal od jednoho pobudy. Po nějaké době jsem ho dokonce na Cibole znova potkal a nějak slovo dalo slovo a jeho zuby se seznámily s mými pěstmi. Měl na mne blbé kecy...“</p><p>               „Aha. Už začínám chápat ty různé záznamy ve vašem rejstříku,“ zareagoval doktor. „Nicméně, říkal jste, že vy jste tam něco našel?“</p><p>               „Je to tak, já jsem tam našel spoustu věcí.“</p><p>               „No moment, to naleziště je přece prázdné!“</p><p>               „V našem vesmíru to tak nejspíš bude. Ale ne ve všech,“ opáčil Newman. „No ano, nikdo mne nepřepadl – zato já se dostal do alternativního vesmíru. To je totiž to, o čem se v souvislosti se mnou oficiálně nesmí mluvit.“</p><p>               „Jak by to bylo možné?“ zeptal jsem se nevěřícně. Ale svůj údiv jsem popravdě řečeno už jen spíš předstíral a doufal, že si toho nevšimne.</p><p>               „Vím já?“ zareagoval podrážděně Newman. „Je úplně jasné, že některá z těch anomálií, kterými jsem proletěl, měla trochu veselejší účinky než jen to, že mi zatřásla jak lodí, tak vnitřnostmi. Evidentně vedla do paralelního vesmíru. Je dokonce možné, že kdybych při odletu nebyl tak trochu líný a nenechal autopilota, aby mne vyvedl z toho shluku šutrů a plynů a místo toho šel zpátky po své trase, že bych se dostal zpátky domů. Nevím. Možné je úplně všechno.</p><p>               „Každopádně, nasadil jsem na zpáteční let k Cibole Prime. Když jsem o tom později přemýšlel, bylo mi hned divné, že můj navigační systém nevidí žádné radiomajáky Federace – ale sám víte, že hluboko v Cibole je dodnes jejich zachycení často jen otázkou štěstí. A že je nechytám ani při přiblížení k Cibole, to jsem připisoval tomu, že některá z těch anomálií, kterými jsem proletěl, zcela rozstřelila naladění přijímače. Tedy svým způsobem to tak opravdu bylo, ale… Ale.“</p><p>               Natáhl se pro sklenici a napil se vody. „Ale pořád bylo všechno docela v pohodě. Že pohoda skončila jsem zjistil po příletu k Cibole, kde na mne namířila své zbraně skupina klingonských válečných lodí. Napřed jsem si myslel, že to mezi čelouny a feďáky zase začalo bouchat, ale bylo mi popravdě divné, že ty lodě vypadají, jak kdyby je klingoni stloukli dohromady někde na vrakovišti ze všeho, co tam zrovna našli – a koneckonců, divné bylo i to, že na mne okamžitě nezačali střílet.</p><p>               „Místo toho se po krátké výměně zdvořilostí přes hlavní obrazovku u mne na lodi zhmotnilo malé přepadové komando. To mne bez velkých cavyků odvleklo na jejich loď. A pak už jsem svou T<em>asty Crow</em> nikdy neviděl – až dnes.</p><p>               „Následujících několik týdnů mám jako v mlze, a to z dobrého důvodu. Můj život se proměnil v noční můru – nikdy nekončící série výslechů, bití, mučení psychosondami i polévání studenou vodou… pamatuji se jen, že jsem postupně zjišťoval, že v tomto vesmíru nejsou pozemšťané zrovna populární druh.</p><p>               „Když mne nakonec šoupli do zajateckého lágru na Quiviře, bylo to mne téměř vysvobození. Protože tam se nás sice snažili pozabíjet také – to dozorcům vyloženě koukalo z očí – ale aspoň to neměla být jejich primární náplň práce. Spíš bonus. Ale co se mé situace týkalo, ta se naopak ještě zkomplikovala. Celou dobu, co mne Klingoni věznili na Cibole jsem si myslel, že jde o nějaké kolosální nedorozumění, že třeba došlo k tomu, že se Klingoni mezitím zase nějakým způsobem zmocnili hvězdokupy Cibola a já se jenom ocitnul v nevhodnou dobu na nevhodném místě – ale také, pokud se mi tedy podaří přežít, že se mne nakonec pokusí Federace nějak vyreklamovat nebo zachránit.</p><p>               „Lágr mi ukázal, že Federace pro mne rozhodně nic neudělá, a to už tohoto důvodu, že prostě a dobře neexistuje. Místo Federace byla jakási vesmírná pozemská Říše a ta se právě chystala dobýt celou galaxii.</p><p>               „Později jsem se o celou tu věc začal zajímat a nakoukal jsem spoustu historických filmů – vypadá to, že vesmír, do kterého jsem se nějakým nedopatřením dostal, byl vesmír, kde druhou světovou válku vyhrálo Německo. Vím, zní to neuvěřitelně, ale postupně jsem byl schopen dát přibližně dohromady co se před těmi necelými 350 lety stalo.</p><p>               „Ale to odbočuji. V lágru se mne ujali ostatní zajatci. Kupodivu jsem tam nijak nevyčníval „z davu“ a kdosi dokonce tvrdil, že mne od vidění zná. To, že já nikoho nepoznával, to bylo naštěstí všeobecně připisováno brutalitě klingonských výslechových metod. Nebyl jsem v lágru jediný, kdo nevěděl, kdo je a čí je, takže jsem nebyl nijak nápadný.</p><p>               „Nacházeli jsme se v jedné z mnoha oáz na povrchu Quiviry. Popravdě, domnívám se, že hlavním důvodem, proč byl lágr umístěn zrovna tam, bylo čistě to, že takto byl daleko ode všeho a všech. Denní rutina byla pořád stejná – vstát za rozbřesku, jít střídavě pumpovat vodu z hlubinné studně a střídavě rozbíjet kámen v kamenolomu (nevypadalo to, že by ho někam odváželi, spíš to byla práce pro práci samu) – a tak to šlo den za dnem. Po několika dnech si člověk začínal říkat, že je docela zvědavý, jak dlouho tohle ještě vydrží. Po několika dalších týdnech si to říkat přestal a jen se soustředil na to, aby si neublížil a přežil ten jeden den. A pak existovalo třetí stádium – stádium, kdy se člověk buď zranil doopravdy, nebo už prostě nemohl vysílením dál. Pak byl odnesen na takzvanou marodku, kde postupně zemřel hladem, žízní nebo prostě celkovým selháním organismu. Prostě <em>Vernichtung durch Arbeit nach der klingonisches Art.“</em></p><p>               Poslední větu pronesl německy, zřejmě úplně mimoděk. A možná čekal, co to se mnou udělá – ale u mne byl na špatné adrese, protože jsem nechal jsem jazykový úlet zcela bez komentáře. Newman mezitím pokračoval:</p><p>               „Pak jednoho dne prolétla lágrem zpráva, že říšská flotila je snad už v Cibole – zajatci se začali bouřit a na dozorcích byla vidět značná nervozita. Pak přišla zpráva, že říšská flotila byla odražena – a dozorci rozpoutali hotové peklo. To se ještě několikrát opakovalo… a pak jednoho dne říšská flotila doopravdy dorazila. Kolem tábora se sneslo na povrch několik bojových raketoplánů, z nich vyskákali ozbrojenci a po chvíli bylo po všem. Dozorci se buď vzdali – nebo byli mrtví. Role se obrátily.</p><p>               „V táboře vypukla organizovaná anarchie. Vojáci, kteří tábor obsadili, nás považovali za své kolegy a tak se s námi podělili o svůj proviant – a celý tábor se postupně změnil v jeden obrovský mejdan. Logicky pak muselo přijít vystřízlivění – v každém smyslu tohoto slova.</p><p>               „Po několika dnech dorazila do tábora skupina důstojníků rozvědky. Ti začali s důkladnými testy – panovalo podezření, že mezi zajatci mohou být nepřátelští agenti upravení do lidské podoby. Že by můj genofond neobstál v testu na přítomnost lidské DNA, o tom jsem nepochyboval. Ovšem DNA testy sloužily i k identifikaci jednotlivých zajatců – a popravdě, tady jsem si moc jistý nebyl, bohužel, utéct z tábora nebylo kam, a tak došlo při testování i na mne.</p><p>               „Tehdy jsem se dočkal dalšího překvapení. Testem na to, jsem-li člověk, jsem bez problémů prošel. Co mne ovšem překvapilo, bylo to, že mi systém bez jakéhokoli zaváhání přisoudil jméno Anton Neumann a pravdou je, že mne několikrát někdo takto i oslovil už předtím. A Jak jistě víte, moje druhé jméno je Anthony, takže jsem na toto jméno slyšel.</p><p>               Newman se napil ze sklenice a otřel si rty.</p><p>               „To bylo až příliš mnoho shod, než aby šlo o pouhou náhodu. Už poněkolikáté jsem opět zapochyboval o svém duševním zdraví – ale bylo to opravdu tak. Dozvěděl jsem se, že bych měl být členem útočného komanda, který je už několik let považován za mrtvého, ale jehož tělo se nikdy nenašlo. Dokonce jsem měl i hodnost poručíka, nebo tak nějak.</p><p>               „Nabídku na návrat k mé jednotce jsem s díky odmítl, opět s poukazem na to, že jsem během zajetí utrpěl trauma, které způsobilo, že jsem většinu věcí zapomněl. S ohledem na to, že jsem v této situaci nebyl rozhodně jediný, protože klingonské metody byly přesně takové, jak se o nich traduje i v našem vesmíru, tato výmluva obstála. Přijal jsem ovšem s povděkem nabídku na to, abych dělal dozorce v našem lágru, protože ten i nadále plnil svou úlohu – jen v něm místo pozemšťanů byli umístěni klingoni, romulané a další. Proč s povděkem? Pořád jsem se nechtěl vzdalovat od Ciboly a pořád jsem měl pocit, že se z tohoto zlého snu musím přece konečně probudit.</p><p>               „A tak jsem nakonec v táboře zůstal a „jen“ si prohodil roli se svými někdejšími vězniteli. Bylo to tak pro mne bezpečnější – postupně jsem si potvrzoval to, co mi intuitivně došlo hned na začátku – a sice to, že Anton Neumann se mnou sice možná sdílí stejné geny, ale určitě ne profesní historii a k tomu, abych nahradil jednoho z elitních zabijáků Říše, tak na to jsem se opravdu necítil.</p><p>               „A teď bych vás poprosil o něco ostřejšího,“ přerušil Newman své vyprávění. Vyhověl jsem mu.</p><p>               Newman do sebe panák obrátil na ex a pokračoval.</p><p>               „Pomalu jsem se vžil do nové každodenní rutiny. A nedalo se říci, že bych si ji neužíval, moc korumpuje a je tomu tak za všech okolností. A když si vzpomenu, co všechno mi klingoni prováděli… ano, stydím se za to, co jsem dělal, ale není mi to líto. Nikdo mne nemá právo soudit, nikdo, kdo si neprošel tím, čím jsem si prošel já.</p><p>“Moje situace měla jednu výhodu – mohl jsem si nechat zaslat všechny možné historické publikace, na jaké jsem jen v nabídce armádní polní knihovny byl schopen narazit. Zaměřil jsem se na první polovinu dvacátého století, ale nejen, a usilovně jsem se snažil přijít na to, co se stalo. Zajímavé ostatně bylo i to, že dějiny jako takové byly těm našim celkem podobné – s jednou výraznou změnou. Země zde byla daleko agresivnější a Romulanské války proběhly v podstatě obráceně, kdy naopak druhy, které v našem vesmíru spoluzakládaly Federaci se k Romulanům obrátily o pomoc – paradoxem bylo, že na konci válek se romulanské impérium změnilo v takzvanou romulanskou republiku. Tu se právě snažila Pozemská říše definitivně zlikvidovat a jak to tak vypadalo, dařilo se jí to.</p><p>„Ale to jsem odbočil. Ve dvacátém století se stalo něco… něco se stalo jinak. V roce 1939 zahynul Winston Churchill, když byla jeho loď torpédována německou ponorkou – to se v našich dějinách, pokud vím, nestalo.“</p><p>„Ta torpéda tehdy selhala,“ ucedil jsem. „30. října 1939 selhala německé ponorce u-56 všechna tři torpéda.“ Jméno kapitána té ponorky jsem si ještě nechal pro sebe, pro pozdější entrée.</p><p>               „Ale?“ podivil se Newman. „To by sice na straně jedné určité věci vysvětlovalo, ale určité to naopak komplikuje.“</p><p>               „To máte bezesporu pravdu,“ přisvědčil jsem, nechtělo se mi do toho zabředávat ještě více. „Nějaké další rozdíly jste zaznamenal?“</p><p>               „Já nevím,“ pokrčil Newman rameny. „Obecně, válka šla v našem roce 1939 spojencům lépe než v jejich – ale ne zas o tolik. A když jsem hledal další rozdíly, tak jsem popravdě na nic nepřišel.“</p><p>               „Opravdu nic?“.</p><p>               „Nic nad rámec anekdotických příhod,“ pokrčil Newman bezradně rameny. „A i tam je otázka, jestli to prostě nebylo vynecháno spíš nedopatřením. Prostě nic, co by vysvětlovalo ten neuvěřitelně odlišný průběh druhé světové války.“ Pak se zarazil. „No je tu jedna věc… ale to je blbost.“</p><p>               „Co?“</p><p>               „Tunguzský meteorit. V tom vesmíru o něm nikdo nikdy neslyšel. A tady u nás? Je to skoro tři sta let a pořád se v tom někdo hrabe.“</p><p>               „To proto, že se pořád objevují teorie, kdo to vlastně tehdy byl. A zatím se to, pokud vím, nepovedlo nikomu přišít. Nejnadějnější jsou tuším nějací Vulkánci, kteří se tou dobou ztratili.“</p><p>               „To by zas na straně druhé dávalo smysl – ale pak by za jiný průběh druhé světové u nás mohl úplně někdo cizí.“ Pokrčil rameny. „No nic, je na čase ten můj příběh uzavřít.</p><p>               „Bylo to vlastně hrozně jednoduché – stalo se to dopoledne, akorát začalo slunce pořádně připalovat. Šel jsem zrovna přes hlavní buzerplac, když se se mnou doslova zahoupal celý svět. Upadnul jsem na zem – a nevím, jak dlouho jsem byl doslova bez sebe, protože když jsem se probral, tak se slunce už sklánělo pomalu k západu. A já ležel na písku Quiviry, nahý jak nemluvně. Kolem mne nikde nikdo. Žízeň jsem měl a byl jsem silně dezorientovaný. A pořád nikdo nikde. Potácel jsem se kolem a měl v první chvíli pocit, že si ze mne někdo vystřelil, že mne někdo přenesl paprskem někam jinam na povrch Quiviry a nechápal jsem, co to všechno má vlastně znamenat. Jenže pomalu jsem začínal poznávat terénní prvky kolem sebe. Celý omámeny jsem se vydal do míst, kde jsem věděl, že je hlavní pramen naší oázy. Byl tam. Hltavě jsem pil. A pořád nikdo nikde kolem mne. Noc jsem nějak přečkal, naštěstí v tom období nebývá příliš studená.</p><p>„Druhý den jsem se začal rozhlížet kolem sebe. Ano, byl to náš tábor. Ale byl zcela pustý a prázdný, v písku stálo jen několik téměř rozpadlých baráků. Přiznám se, že prakticky v první okamžik, co jsem byl schopen začít uvažovat, mne napadla bláznivá myšlenka, že jsem se třeba vrátil do svého světa, ale že teď zahynu uprostřed pouště na Quiviře. To mne svým způsobem nabudilo, a tak jsem se vydal prohledat ty trosky. Našel jsem v nich nějaké hadry, evidentně klingonského původu. Takže jsem se alespoň mohl trochu obléct. Pak jsem tam našel různé haraburdí. A mezi ním byl i funkční plazmový zapalovač.</p><p>„Měl jsem tedy vodu i oheň – a na stromech kolem pramene rostlo dost ovoce, takže minimálně pro nejbližší dobu jsem se nemusel obávat smrti hladem. To byly ty dobré zprávy.</p><p>„Těch špatných bylo ovšem také docela dost. Klingoni věděli, proč ten lágr postavili zrovna tam. Oáza byla opravdovou oázou, jenže poušť kolem ní byla doslova nepřekročitelná, to jsem už věděl. Postavil jsem kolem oázy spoust znamení z větví a kamenů a v noci jsem pravidelně zapaloval a udržoval oheň – a doufal, že pokud jsem opravdu doma, tak si snad dříve či později někdo mé přítomnosti všimne.</p><p>„A to se také zhruba po týdnu stalo. Nemáte představu, s jakou úlevou jsem sledoval člun s insigniemi Federace, jak přistává kousek od mého improvizovaného obydlí.</p><p>„Byl jsem doma, v roce 2277, takže čas odpovídal 1:1. Nevím, co se stalo, že jsem se ocitnul zpátky. A teď jsem se dozvěděl, že se zde ocitla i moje loď. Nevím, co si o tom mám myslet.“</p><p>„Asi bude nejlepší nechat povolanějším,“ souhlasil jsem. „Mimochodem, vybavujete si ten poslední záznam z vaší lodi?“</p><p>Nepřítomně přikývnul hlavou.</p><p>„Vybavujete si jméno té říšské lodi?“</p><p>„Myslíte <em>Wilhelm Zahn</em>? Jo, to jsem si všimnul hned, že ta loď se jmenuje po veliteli ponorky, co zabila Churchilla, na to jsem těch historických škvárů na Quiviře přečetl až moc,“ vzal mi Newman vítr z plachet</p><p>               „Ten člověk byl v našem vesmíru považován za notorického smolaře. Nejen, že netrefil Churchilla, ale byl to také jeden z kapitánů na lodi <em>Wilhelm Gustloff</em> v době jejího potopení.“</p><p>               „Zajímavé, takže to byl vlastně takový notorický pechvogel… to jsem nevěděl,“ přiznal Newman. „Pořád to ovšem nevysvětluje, co se to tehdy vlastně stalo. A co vy kapitáne,“ zeptal se mne, „co vy s tím máte společného? Jsme tu sami, takže je jasné, že vy o celé té věci víte víc než zbytek posádky dohromady.“</p><p>               Usmál jsem se. „Nevím toho zdaleka tolik co vy…“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Epilog</em>
</p><p><em>Mars, Utopia Planitia, o několik týdnů později</em>    </p><p>               Západ slunce halil krajinu do modravého přísvitu.</p><p>               Ale Frank Yerdon neměl na sledování krás večerní marťanské krajiny ani pomyšlení. Ráno dorazily výsledky z <em>Tasty Crow</em> a on se už nemohl dočkat, až se pustí do čtení – a jako na potvoru se toho dne nad Marsem snad otevřelo peklo. No, peklo vyloženě ne, ale na to, aby ho situace na nízké orbitě Marsu na celý den zaměstnala to stačilo.</p><p>               Konečně… hltavě přeskočil několik úvodních odstavců rovnou k výsledkům.</p><p>               Takže n<em>a Tasty Crow bylo opravdu zachyceno stopové množství atomů jejichž kvantová signatura odpovídala vzorkům, které jsme jim poskytli, </em>proběhlo mu hlavou. <em>Ale co z toho? Že nám občas prosáknou do reality kusy něčeho, co vzniklo v realitě jiné, to už přece dávno víme – totéž se bezpochyby děje s realitou naší. Bude to chtít nějaké systémové řešení… časem.</em> Sám pro sebe se nad tou myšlenkou zašklebil.</p><p>               Pak se zprávy podíval ještě jednou. Byl k ní přiložen odkaz na veřejně publikovaný teoretický článek na téma kvantových signatur a jejich využití. Nejprve se mu do jeho čtení nechtělo, ale svůj odpor ke složitě šroubovanému jazyku, kterým byl článek napsán, nakonec překonal a pustil se do něj.        </p><p>               <em>To je mi ale zajímavé… takže kvantová signatura je vlastně to, díky čemu vůbec funguje kvantové datování? </em></p><p>
  <em>               Ale vždyť to celkem dává smysl… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               ...takže kvantová signatura je součet jednotlivých dílčích hodnot, no jasně, atomové číslo je přece taky součet…</em>
</p><p><em>               Tak počkat, jaké jsou rozdíly mezi kvantovými signaturami naší reality a té, ze které ty vzorky pochází? </em>Ale odpověď znal předem a věděl, že se mu nebude líbit. <em>Takže rozdíl mezi jejich a naší kvantovou signaturou je tak malý, že některé předměty, nalezené na Crow, vznikly nejspíš ještě před tím, než se tyto reality od sebe oddělily? To by ovšem odpovídalo tomu, co Newman tvrdí, alespoň podle Vaydenovy zprávy. A co se tady píše v téhle stati? Že čím vyšší číslo kvantové signatury, tím je ta realita méně pravděpodobná… ale to pak znamená… že naše realita je alternativní, a ne ta jejich, tedy alespoň relativně. Ale jak je tedy možné, že se Newman dostal domů…? Leda že by to realita zanikla vlastně nedávno, což si samozřejmě nikdo z nás ani neuvědomil… a jen jeho loď a on sám byl schopen doslova přeskočit mezi oběma, a to vlastně jen z toho důvodu, že do té reality nikdy vlastně nepatřili a dostali se tam jen díky nějaké anomálii…</em></p><p>               Nervózně chodil po své kanceláři, zcela zaskočen pocitem bezmoci, která v něm celá tato situace vzbuzovala, pocitem, který za svou kariéru pocítil jen málokdy.</p><p>               <em>Ne, tohle ven nikdy nesmí, NIKDY! Vaydenova mlčenlivost je daná a Newman si musí toto tajemství vzít s sebou do hrobu. Takže se musíme postarat, aby měl k dispozici dost nekvalitního alkoholu – tak mu nebude věřit nikdo ani za života a po smrti už teprve ne.</em></p><p>To, že dopěl k nějakému použitelnému závěru ho uklidnilo. Ještě pořád je schopen uvažovat racionálně. Teď s tím stejně nic neudělá. Ale bude zapotřebí, aby tajná služba rozšířila svou působnost i do čtvrtého rozměru, to bylo už zcela zřejmé – a to se také stane, pokud do toho bude mít co mluvit...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Epilog 2</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soustava Barnardovy Hvězdy, o devět let dříve.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>               Obě lodi nás zaregistrovaly prakticky ve stejný okamžik. Romulané však zareagovali rychleji. Vypálili na druhou loď zničující salvu, rychle proletěli kolem ní, zapnuli maskovací zařízení a – přešli na warp. Druhá loď zůstala chvíli na místě téměř bez hnutí a na pomalých reakcích bylo vidět, že ji romulané citelně pochroumali štíty. Pak se vydala směrem k nám.</p><p>„Třeba je to nějaký pokusný prototyp, který se romulané pokusili zničit nebo ukořistit,“ nadhodil možnost pilot.</p><p>„Možná. Možná, že taky ne,“ pronesl někdo konsternovaně.</p><p>„Že by spolu bojovaly prototypy obou flotil?“ zapochyboval jsem. „To se mi nezdá.“</p><p>               „Asi je furt lepší si povídat s Federálama, než s romulanama, řekl bych, co šéfe?“ pokusil se o náznak humoru pilot.</p><p>„<em>Jen jestli to jsou Federálové</em>“, blesklo mi hlavou.</p><p>Loď už se přiblížila na vizuální dosah. Promítnul jsem její obraz na hlavní obrazovku, aby si ji všichni mohli pořádně prohlédnout. </p><p>               „Šéfe, rozeznávám nějaké symboly a znaky na trupu té lodi. Vypadají jako pozemské… jen to písmo je odlišné,“ hlásil pilot. „Co mi jen připomíná… jo už to mam. Tady to je. Není to běžná latinka, ale je to dost podobné písmo…“</p><p>               Ta loď rozhodně nepatřila Hvězdné flotile. Ano, ta loď byla asi postavená člověkem, ale zcela určitě nepatřila Federaci. A ani to nebyla civilní loď, na to byla až příliš vojensky stroze postavená. Na jejím trupu byly namalované černobílé kříže, byla zřetelně vidět orlice s hákovým křížem ve spárech, dále nějaká nečitelná čísla a nápis „<em>VORGEHEN</em>“.</p><p>               „…švabach se mu myslím říkalo.“  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tato povídka se dá charakterizovat jako následek sledování seriálů "Muž z vysokého zámku! a "Dva Světy", kdy mne napadlo, jaká by to vlastně mohla být legrace, kdyby se někdo do paralelního světa dostal jedním způsobem, ale z něj by se vrátil jinak. A od toho byl už jen krůček k tomu, abych recykloval paralelní realitu z povídky "Lovci Času" (tu ostatně kdysi Dickův "Muž" ovlivnil velmi silně také a dokonce už tehdy jsem si pohrával s nápadem, že jedna z postav si chvíli přepnutí reality pamatovala).</p><p>Oproti jiným zde uveřejněným povídkám je tato čerstvě "dopečená", což má některé neblahé následky, zejména v podobě formátování odstavců, kdy se dá celkem přesně vysledovat, která pasáž byla psaná na kterém počítači (s tímto problémem jsem se už setkal, ale tam bylo vždy dost prostoru k, když ne zahlazení, tak alespoň značné redukci tohoto problému). Takže WiP tag se vztahuje určitě i k tomuto jevu.</p><p>V průběhu "realizace" (fuj), došlo k několika drobným změnám - jednak jsem značně zredukoval účast Minion (která je tak v současnosti skoro nadbytečná) a kupodivu jsem zredukoval i počty postav, které v povídce v různých scénách vystupují. Výsledkem je, že tato povídka je spíš takové cvičení ve worldbuildingu, ke kterému se přilepil více-či-méně nesouvisející námět (přesněji, obráceně, ale to je jedno). I proto je zde tag WiP.</p><p>A to je vše...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>